


The Other Side of the Mirror

by Serpenscript



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bestiality, Established Relationship, Fanfic of Fanfic, Knotting, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 21:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpenscript/pseuds/Serpenscript
Summary: What if Remus had told Severus he was a werewolf, before being found out?





	The Other Side of the Mirror

They walked, shoulders brushing companionably, out to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Remus slowly began to disrobe as Severus threw up a privacy ward, hiding them from any curious eyes that might attempt to spy. Then he, too, joined his lover in disrobing, and a moment later they both sat, nude, on the grass and waited for the moon to rise.

“Do you ever think about how things might have turned out differently?” Remus asked pensively.

“In what manner are you thinking, wolf?” He said the name with dry humor and sarcasm.

“Well, I mean - what if I _hadn’t_ got up the courage to tell you about my lycanthropy? In some alternate universe maybe you’re still running around trying to find out my secret.”

Severus frowned. “I would hope I’m intelligent enough to have figured it out on my own by now, even if you hadn’t told me.”

“That could’ve been worse, Sev. I mean - imagine if you’d found out about me by running into the werewolf at night? You know what I was like before wolfsbane - there’s a very good reason werewolves are labeled monsters and dark creatures!”

“I’m not sure how I would have taken the revelation in a face-on confrontation,” Severus admitted, after a moment. “You were frightening enough when I watched you transform, safely caged.” He slanted a sideways look at his lover, and noticing his discomfort, changed the conversation. “But I won’t deny there are....benefits.”

Remus blinked, then smiled slowly, eyes warming. “Is that your way of asking to be buggered by the wolf?”

“If you’re offering....” Severus purred slyly. “I can never say no.”

Remus barked a laugh, but it turned to a gurgle as the moon peeked over the horizon.

Severus watched, heart aching, as his lover transformed painfully, flesh melting and reshaping, limbs snapping and changing.

But when the wolf finally stood there, huge and dark and undeniably wild, he felt his mouth go dry with anticipation. “Fuck me, wolf,” he whispered hoarsely, laying back on the grass and spreading his legs. “I’m yours.”

He didn’t flinch as the wolf moved closer, muzzle so close to his face hot breath brushed his skin. He smiled - a sight his students would have fled from - when Moony pressed his nose to his cheek. “Yes, wolf, I’m fine with you, and yes, I’m sure - just like every other time,” he answered the questions he knew Remus would have asked if he’d had time before the full moon rose. “Bugger me good, will you? It has to last me all month you know.” His tone was teasing, but he meant the words.

Moony whined and shifted, and Severus could see the lurid red tip of the wolf’s cock beginning to poke from the furry sheath.

Severus huffed out a soft laugh, his own cock slowly hardening. His laugh changed to a breathy gasp when wolf licked his chest, rough tongue swiping over the sensitive nipple, tightly pebbled in the early evening chill. “Yesss,” he hissed, hands curling into the grass.

Moony licked his lover’s chest twice more to hear him gasp, but moved down to his groin quickly, where Severus’ scent was stronger and darker. Snape’s cock, long and straight, stood up stiffly from his groin, and twitched when he nosed it. When he licked it, curling his long rough tongue around the shaft clumsily, he heard Severus shout and arch, and the wolf tasted salty bitter fluid.

Severus trusted the wolf, but he still felt a thrill of danger when the wolf nosed near his genitals. But he also knew what the wolf could do to him, and when the wolf licked him, he cried out sharply. “Fuck, I always forget how good that feels,” he said breathlessly, and moaned loudly when the wolf licked him again, from root to tip.

Nor did the wolf relent after a few licks; as if determined to thoroughly explore and mark his lover this way, Moony licked Severus’ cock over and over until Severus babbled. He licked his bollocks, too, though more gently.

And then he licked lower, rough tongue laving the crinkled ring of muscle that promised pleasure for them both. The wolf’s cock was almost free of the sheath now, heavy and aching, the tip leaking copious amounts of lubricating fluid. He licked the ring of muscle once more, and whined.

Severus heard the whine and smiled; even as a wolf, his lover was considerate and kind, always asking permission. _Permission to bugger me so hard I can’t sit,_ he thought hazily, amused that his lover could be so sensitive one moment - then fuck him raw the next.

They’d experimented with fucking in different positions. While being on all fours was easiest for the wolf, Severus disliked being unable to see his lover’s eyes - even in lupine form. So instead he bent his knees to his chest, feet high in the air. “Fuck me then, wolf,” he said hoarsely.

Being fucked by the wolf was different than being fucked by the man; instead of feeling a blunt cock pressing at his hole, the tip of the wolf’s cock was tapered and narrow before flaring past the head. But he was long, deliciously long, and Severus moaned as the wolf positioned himself and thrust, cock stabbing home. While the man might sink home slowly, the wolf’s thrusts were hard and fast and uncontrolled.

He hooked his legs over the wolf’s shoulders, fur tickling the backs of his knees, and buried his hands into the wolf’s thick ruff, fingers tightening convulsively as the wolf pulled out, then buried himself in another stabbing thrust. Severus welcomed the sharp burn, and groaned as he felt Moony’s cock swell as the wolf fucked. Furry balls slapped against his arse; fur tickled his own bollocks and teased the underside of his cock.

He shifted himself slightly until the wolf’s cock battered his prostate with every movement, and cried out as sparks danced behind his eyes. “Harder, wolf,” he rasped out, “make me feel it deeper -”

He cried out again when the wolf redoubled his efforts, powerful hindquarters pistoning furiously. “Fuck, Moony -” he gasped, and he convulsed when the wolf lifted his head and howled, the sound dark and haunting echoing between them. “Fuck - _Remus!_ ” Severus screamed as he came, rigid beneath the beast as it continued to fuck him.

Moony growled when his lover came, body tightening around him so intensely, and felt his knot swell. He thrust a few more times, shallowly, as Severus came down from the high. The wolf was close to his own orgasm, and howled again a moment later as he came deep inside his lover, filling him full of his thin seed, then hunched over him to wait out the knotting, mind a white fog of pleasure.

Severus shifted to make himself more comfortable, then carded his fingers through the wolf’s thick ruff, smiling at the pleased expression Moony had. The wolf’s knot had swelled during his own orgasm, and feeling the sudden fullness had made it longer, more intense.

Now his high was dissipating, allowing other sensations to filter back in - the wolf’s panting breath on his face, the grass and stony ground beneath him, the welts on his shoulders where the wolf had scrabbled in his own orgasm; his trembling thighs, the feeling of being so full it hurt, the lingering burn of being fucked too hard, too fast. 

He’d panicked the first time he’d experienced knotting, but he’d grown to like it - to crave it, sometimes. Another part of being owned, mated to, and fucked by a wolf. He didn’t think it was something he could explain, but while he loved Remus - soppy Hufflepuff declarations aside - Moony fulfilled something just as deeply.

He sighed, and contently twined his arms around his werewolf lover’s neck. “You know the Severus in another universe where you didn’t get to tell him about your lycanthropy?” He waited until the wolf was looking at him attentively. “I hope he can somehow see this - you, fucking me like this,” he clarified. “Just so he knows what he’s missing.”

The wolf whuffed in agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a companion piece to Azurerosa's 'Facing the Mirror' on the lupin-snape livejournal community.


End file.
